


Unspoken Chills

by LavFangirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavFangirl/pseuds/LavFangirl
Summary: Fireworks, whether physical or a figment of imagination, never came to mind when dealing with cherished memories. Not to the man known as Forrest Wilder.No, if he had to describe any of his favorite memories, they were far from the big screen.To show them as a film would be a waste. His cherished memories wouldn't sustain an audience's attention. An audience wouldn't comprehend how deep the memories affected him.They were meant for himself and the other person only.





	Unspoken Chills

A person's greatest, happiest memory was seldom like the events seen in movies. A time stopping kiss, the success from a great achievement, the long awaited approval of a hanging question.

Fireworks, whether physical or a figment of imagination, never came to mind. Not to the man known as Forrest.

No, if he had to describe any of his favorite memories, they were far from the big screen.  
To show them as a film would be a waste. His memories wouldn't sustain an audience's attention. An audience wouldn't comprehend how deep the memories affected him.

Moments like these were cherished, unable to be repeated once the moment ended, only for a vague memory of its existence to remain in his mind. A moment just lost in his own world surrounded by falling shades of gold, orange, and red with a person he deeply cherished.

A chill swept through, throwing the fallen leaves into a spiral, messing Forrest's hair over his eyes, nipping at Forrest's unprotected skin. Through the red strands, green eyes caught dark brown ones, faring no better against the unwelcome breeze. The brown locks lapped against his cheeks, almost drawn across his face to dark chocolate pools. 

A shiver rushed over the other, averting his dark eyes. He pulled his jacket closer to himself, searching for whatever warmth he could summon. The air settled around them and things became still once more.

With a smile, his only complaint was "I should've brought a thicker jacket." 

His name was on the tip of Forrest's tongue. Primed and ready to escape into the air to call the other's focus onto himself, only himself, for just a small moment.

Forrest didn't hold back the word. It was smothered back down his throat by a growing anxiety of using his own voice. In fear of facing that anxiety head-on, Forrest allowed it to happen.

Anxiety couldn't stop him from watching, however. Watching and observing.

How his hair was carelessly tousled from the wind. How even the hand swept through the locks couldn't smooth out the damage done. How it still framed his expression perfectly.

And that expression. Sincerely carefree. Not what was seen everyday by those around them, but when there was truly no care in the world for him. His eyes were absolutely shining, incomparable to any other time Forrest could remember. The different autumn hues reflected in those eyes. His smile graced his features, not wide and toothy, but gentle. At peace might be a better way to describe it. A soft flush rose in his cheeks due to the temperature. 

In all his observations, Forrest knew he himself couldn't string enough words together to fully capture it.

His posture, arm held out to the flutter leaves despite the chill. His other arm wrapped around his thick jacket. 

That jacket, it was the same Forrest had bought him years ago. Thick and heavy, but still not enough for his sensitive skin. 

He was shivering. The person Forrest cherished, was shivering.

Forrest's hands found themselves reaching up to his neck, unwrapping the thick fabric. He had committed.  
While his back was turned, the leaves crunched as Forrest stepped closer to wrap the scarf around his shoulders. 

A soft hitch of his breath was all Forrest heard of his surprise. Those shining eyes looked up at him as he wrapped the scarf once, twice, and a third time. That smile reached his eyes as Forrest took a step back. A hand caressed the new fabric.

"Thank you."

There it was, that attention Forrest had craved for. A chill ran down his whole body starting from his fingertips down.

In that moment, even Forrest himself knew, that those chills weren't from the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first work and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes with history of formatting.  
> This was greatly inspired by the anime "Honobono Log", which I suggest checking out.
> 
> I'm welcome to constructive criticism and other ideas to explore with these characters.


End file.
